Total Drama Surprise!
by Love.Lust.PixieDust
Summary: Its season 4 and contestants are coupled up, except for Al and Heather, who will compete with the mysterious new girl. Will Heather get too jealous to keep her No-Alejandro rule? And is this new girl really who she says she is? On Hiatus indefinitely.
1. Cherry Lollipops

**Total Drama Surprise!**

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry if this sucks. Also, I'm not sure if this should be a crossover because the character isn't exactly the same, but based off of a characte from a book. Anyways, it isn't currently relevant because you don't know who the character is at first so... Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this and I hope you review with constructive critiscism! AleHeather FTW! :D**  
**_**

**1 year after the finale.**

_**Heather**_

I groaned the second I got the call. Of course, stupid Chris McLean wanted me to do yet _another _life-threatening season of the world's least intern-friendly reality show. And of course, it was in the contract from the first goddamned season. I was so freaking tired after the first three seasons, and my hair was finally at my shoulders, even though it was kind of choppy. I didn't want to do this _again_.

I still wore the same old clothes, but now I was little more toned, I wasn't scrawny and breakable anymore. I wondered what everyone else was like now. Did Duncan still have that ridiculous green Mohawk? I hoped not. It looked nasty. Did Bridgette still smell like ocean spray and hibiscus? I hoped so. It was her one redeeming quality. Was Cody still a weakling? There was no hoping there, he probably still was. Was Alejandro still…? What did I mean to ask? Was he still burnt? Was he still hot? Did he still love me? I shook my head no. _No_. I couldn't think about that. Not when there was more than money on the line. Not when my heart was still so fragile. I couldn't even read Sierra's stupid blog on his recovery because it hurt too badly.

…...

Chris brought us to the cheap-ass motel where we'd be staying. '_We'_ meaning the contestants. Chris was staying at a five-star hotel a little ways away. I haven't seen the others yet, he's saving that for later. '_Later_' meaning the second he can get a camera on us. I fell back on my bed. The rooms here weren't marked, per request by Chris, I was sure. I remember him greeting me.

"Heather-Feather! You look so… It's so great to… Welcome back!" I was about to punch him when I remembered that if I did, he'd make my life hell for this next season. Heather-Feather? Oh hell no. And that little bit after that…he's so infuriating. Then Chef _blindfolded_ me and dragged me to my room. I could hear muffled complaints from across the hall from…Courtney? Of course. She was likely fuming about that kiss on the stupid volcano. Of course she'd be close to me. Oh God. Alejandro was probably next to me, too. Oh shit-

A knock on the door breaks me out of my thoughts. It's followed by; "Hea-ther!" In Chris's sing-song voice. I hear Chef grunt. "It's time to meet the other contestants. We have a special surprise for all of our contestants." He snickered. I swallowed. I knew what was coming. Me and Alejandro.

…...

Everyone was there. I searched out Alejandro, who was –thankfully– looking normal, but he was avoiding my gaze. I saw Duncan, Bridgette, Geoff, LeShawna, Cody, Sierra (with more hair), Lindsay, etc. I even saw Trent. I smiled at some, scowled at others, paid no attention to a few, and I threw a couple choice glowers at Courtney and Gwen. They were bitches. They better not be on my team this year…

"Here's your surprise! We aren't doing teams this year!" Chris announced. My heart sped up. Yay, yay, YAY! No more putting up with 'team' challenges and being dragged down by stupid people like Owen or Harold or Cody. I was just about to break into my happy dance when Chris caught my eye and winked. "We'll be doing this year in COUPLES!"

I froze; my blood dropped to absolute zero and froze in my veins. I could feel my smile dripping off my face as Chris motioned the cameras to be on me. Because of course this was for me. Or, to be specific me and Alejandro. Oh sure, there were others to fuck with people. I heard him reading off the names. One boy, one girl for each. Gwen and Trent, Duncan and Courtney, Sierra and Cody, Owen and Izzy. All looked royally pissed. Bridgette and Geoff practically dry-humped each other when they found out they were partners. A few shot sympathetic glances at me.

"Heather and Alejandro." Snicker. "That's all for today. Your rooms are now marked, so you know where to find your partners." A look at me and Alejandro. Chris reads off the rooms. I'm 9. Alejandro's 11. He reads off all the numbers but 13, and this confuses me, but I don't ask about it.

"And remember; this is 'Total Drama Surprise!' so there will be several surprises, each worse than the last. Why don't you think about that while you get acquainted to your partners?" Snicker. "Bridgette and Geoff; your tongues are already acquainted, so why don't you try _talking_?" Then he walks away.

Alejandro goes straight to his room. I go straight to mine. An unspoken rule is clear: Don't interact unless it's absolutely necessary.

**Midnight-ish**

_**Alejandro**_

_Heather blushes and mumbles an excuse. I say something about taking over the world together. She says she may feel something. She looks up at me with big gray eyes and I kiss her passionately. This moment is perfect. Then, I notice in the background that there is a volcano. Suddenly, Heather's open eyes squint, her mouth a devious grin as a knee crushes into my pelvis. I yell, she pushes me onto an ice cube and I know I am about to slide slide slide down the volcano. This is when I realize that something is different. There is another girl here, one I do not recognize. All I can hear is the horrible, deafening sound of her sucking loudly on a lollipop. That's all I notice before I slide down down down the molten mountain and into an emergency room where I am repaired after 9 long months. I still here that indecent sucking when…_

I wake up in the shitty motel room, when I notice a dark figure standing across the room, one who looks suspiciously like a girl I vaguely remember. Heather? Maybe. She stalks toward me with a grace Heather does not possess, and stands before me. I cannot see her features, only noting things that are anatomically typical to a girl my age. He figure is hourglass, and her breasts are too large to be Heather's, but too small to be Lindsay's. I cannot see the color of her eyes, only that they are masked by sunglasses. I notice she is sucking on a lollipop. I start to ask her who she is, but she cuts me off with a finger to my lips. "_Shhh_." She removes her lollipop and leans forward on her tippy-toes to kiss me on the lips.

She smells like…like…some weird mix of apples and attractive pheromones that is strangely intoxicating. She tastes like cherries. _From the lollipop_, my brain notes absentmindedly. My lips part in surprise. _And in invitation,_ I realize in shock. Her lips curve into a grin that, for all intents and purposes, seems a bit malicious. She pulls back, and lowers her sunglasses, her eyes flashing a deadly green. She shakes her head and disappears silently from my room, like a panther.

I'm left wondering if she even existed, or if she was just a dream.


	2. Green Eyes & Lollipops

**Total Drama Surprise! 2**

**A/N: Cuteflopsy; I will try my very berry best to work at least one of those in there because you are my first reviewer and I love you very much for it. You deserve a cupcake, but since I cannot give you one, I will simply try to work one of those in (it should not be too hard, this story is still forming in my mind)**

**I like the first chapter better, but this is absolutely necessary to the plot so…. **

**P.S. I don't own these characters, so I will thank you very kindly not to sue my ass for borrowing them. Also, if you figure out who this character is and where she is from, kudos to you. You also deserve a cupcake, or at the very least a cookie. **

**P.P.S. Thank you if you are reading this. If you are not, get your useless butt over here because my story is lonely and wants attention.**

**-M**

**Midnight-ish**

_**Heather**_

_I wake up. No, that's not right. I hadn't really gotten any sleep. I hear something outside the hall. I open the door and no one is there, but it feels like I'm being watched, which is a stupid thing to be paranoid about on a _reality show_, but it feels creepy. There's a flash of green eyes, and maybe I'm imagining them, but I feel that there should be a Cheshire cat grin tacked onto them. A chill runs through my body and the eyes disappear. I don't know why but I feel very scared if monsters under my bed and I can't wait for morning to come._

Maybe I was dreaming because the next thing I recall is waking up, feeling stiff, my mouth feeling fuzzy, and being overcome by grogginess. I remember nothing from last night.

**The Next Day**

_**Alejandro**_

I run through the motions of showering, brushing my teeth, making sure I'm my usual sexy self. I see a flash of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of my eye, but when I turn toward it, it's gone. Things like this have been happening a lot since last night. At first it scared me, but then I slowly pieced together that this may have something to do with the girl last night. Either that or this show has driven me insane. Maybe both.

Anyways, Chris called us or a meeting or something in the lobby. He says he has a surprise for us before the first challenges start. As if he hasn't thrown enough at us.

"Now, some of you may remember last year, when we introduced Alejandro and Sierra." He looks pointedly as Cody and Heather, gauging their reactions. Both are somewhat of a grimace. Only Heather looks…high-strung. And not her usual Heather-brand of high-strung, she looked positively freaked out. I averted my gaze from the wicked she-witch who causes a ball of loathing and lust to settle uncomfortably in my stomach. I tuned out what Chris was saying; it was probably just some bullshit about ratings.

"This year, please welcome our brand new contestant, Ridley!" Chris gestures to the girls' bathroom, and he finally has my attention. Could it be? No. That's just wrong. That is very, _very_ wrong and we should not be subjected to this disturbing sight...

_**Heather**_

"Now, some of you remember last year, when we introduced Alejandro and Sierra." He looks at the pipsqueak, then at me. I glare at him. I'm totally whacked out, and it's like 9 AM. There really should be a limit on how many crappy things can happen within the course of 24 hours. I glance around to see how everyone is taking it, because obviously we're getting a new contestant. Some look worried, like he/she may be their Sierra, some look excited, like he/she may be possible romantic interest. Chris looks happy and I don't like this for many reasons. The first being that I hate his guts. The second being he likely has more cards to play today.

"This year, please welcome our brand new contestant, Ridley!" Chris gestures to the girls' bathroom. So it's a girl. Out comes what appears to be a fat old lady in a thong bikini. Some people start gagging, but I just look at him skeptically. It's a really disgusting sight, and I will myself not to toss breakfast.

"That's not her. RIDLEY! GET OUT HERE!" He screams, looking really annoyed. I smile; anyone who can piss of Chris like that gets the okay in my book. The door opens lazily, like it's in no hurry, and everyone sees the girl who is most definitely the new contestant.

The first thing I notice is motorcycle boots. Then long legs, covered by a dangerously high pleated black miniskirt. Followed by a white tank-top. I look up at her face, and she's wearing sunglasses and sucking a cherry lollipop. Her hair has pink streaks in it, but for the most part is platinum blonde.

All the boys-single or not- look excited, apparently the whole punk-fetish is universal. Geoff even stopped his continuous tongue-bath with Bridgette to get a closer look at her. Alejandro froze, staring at her. I feel my nails digging into my palms. I don't like this girl anymore. The girl lowers her sunglasses, but I look away, pissed off for reasons I can't explain.

_Alejandro_

Yes, it's definitely her. If you're wondering, I wasn't expecting her to be a punk. Does that mean I find her any less attractive? No, it doesn't.

Ridley lowers her sunglasses, and the eyes I remember from last night are locked on mine. She lowers one lid in a maddeningly slow, seductive wink that causes flame to spread through my blood. She's at Chris's side and she leans up and whispers in his ear. He looks at her, eyebrows raised and murmurs something. Ridley laughs and it sounds fake, but whatever she says, Chris just shrugs his shoulders.

"O-_kay_." Chris says, emphasizing syllables like he usually does. It makes him sound retarded, trying to sound out the words. "We _were_ gonna do a challenge for her, but Miss Ridley say that she already knows which group she wants to be in. Go ahead, Ridley. Tell them." He sounds miffed, but whatever Ridley said to him must have been convincing.

"I want to be in Alejandro and Heather's group. If that's okay with you, Chris." Ridley bats her eyelashes, eyes flashing, but there's an almost imperceptible edge in her voice. Chris grits his teeth, not wanting to day no, but not wanting to say yes either.

"Sure." Chris mumbles. "Whatever. It's your funeral." Ridley blows him a kiss, and he instantly perks up. So she has this effect on everyone.

Ridley strides over to me, ignoring Heather, and entwines her fingers in mine. They're cold and she explains that she's used to warmer weather. She turns toward me, a grin on her face that reaches her eyes, but still seems a little wicked.

"So…How did you work your way into our group?" I ask, mostly out of curiosity. Ridley laughs, and the sound makes me feel warm and fuzzy in a way that real men should never feel.

"Let's just say I did Chris a favor." Her voice, like the rest of her, is sexy. It's like the purr of a jungle cat.

"What kind of favor?" I ask, jealousy hardening my tone ever-so-slightly. Yes, I know it's irrational. Shoot me.

"A favor I wouldn't tell my mom about. Let's leave it at that." Ridley looks a little stressed, like she's trying to avoid my question. I don't really blame her, but I wonder why it's that big of a deal. My worry must have been on my face, because Ridley just laughs.

"No need to worry yourself unduly. Personally, I prefer Latinos.

Ridley wraps her arms around my neck, and I place my hands on her waist.

"I can't believe Chris thinks you're a worse surprise than grouping me with Heather." I shake my head and smile down at her.

"Oh, you have no idea how bad I can be." Ridley grins wider and pulls me down in a kiss that melts my insides.

**A/N: Know where she's from yet! I'll explain it next chapter, briefly. She is different than the other Ridley in the color of her eyes (The real Ridley had cat's pupils, and they were gold, not green.) and the fact that she doesn't have magical powers (Real Ridley is a Siren and can force people to do her will, my Ridley just uses persuasion and feminine charms) I don't think this should be in the crossover for these reasons. Maybe it should? I don't think so. Anyways. I don't own Ridley.**

**P.S. If I do not specify the time, please assume it's around the same time as the last POV. I repeated the dialogue so you knew. Sorry if it was confusing, but I didn't find it to be.**


	3. Eye Candy

**A/N: A little look in all the contestants minds during the kiss. If it's a little weird it's because I did them in the groups, one then the other (e.g. Courtney-Duncan, Noah-Lindsay). Hope you like. I prefer this one over the last chapter.  
**

* * *

**The Same Day**

_**Courtney**_

I scowled as I watched Alejandro tongue the wannabe new girl. _Ridley_, I thought, _what a stupid name_. Out of everybody on the last season, I got the shittiest deal. I didn't win, I didn't make it to finals, and my heart got broken. Twice.

All I have done thus far is shoot daggers at the people I hate, most of whom are more popular than me. Turns out I'm not a Fan-Favorite. Who even cares? Duncan and Gwen are eyeing each other like it's all they can do not to tear off their clothes and go at it like a couple of rabbits.

I want to tear that Goth bitch's streaky hair out of its roots. My hands are balled into fists and I'm imagining punching everyone here, and I feel a little better.

I'm so busy imagining that I don't even notice the other Total Drama Reject, Trent, coming towards me. 'DunGwen', as the tabloids are calling them, had to hurt him too. We were on opposite sides of the same minefield. Trent cleared his throat. It was awkward. Trent decides to break the silence.

"You know, one day we'll look back on this, laugh nervously, and change the subject." Despite myself, I laugh, and he smiles. I can't think of anything to say, and he doesn't make me, he just continues. "It sucks, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to be paired with _Duncan_." The name tastes like acid on my tongue, and I sigh in annoyance.

"No. I meant that _we_ aren't paired together." Trent smiles at me and I can't help but blush. I notice he smells like pine trees and Axe body-spray. Usually I hate the smell of Axe (I much prefer Stetson Black), but I liked it on him.

"Wanna form an alliance?" I blurt out before I can stop myself. "I mean, if we group together, we'd stand a better chance against that loser trio." _And it would give me a chance to spend more time with you_, I thought. Maybe this season wouldn't suck so much after all...

_**Duncan**_

Wow, that Spanish dude is one quick operator. I mean, that new chick Ridley is a _fine_ piece of ass. See, I can think these things now that I'm not dating Courtney. It was like she could read my 'degrading' or 'sexist' or 'chauvinistic' thoughts. I'll tell you this; never ask that girl to "Make me a sammich like a good lil' housewife, will ya?" She'll beat your ass like an old carpet and give you the silent treatment for the better part of a month. Women. So touchy.

That's why I like Gwen; hot, fun to make-out with, and laid-back. I catch her eye; she looks about ready to rip her clothes off so we can go at it like a couple of dogs in heat. Not that I don't want to. Not at all. I _want _to, but Courtney is the other half of my team and I don't want to hear about this shit later. So I shake my head no.

_**Gwen**_

I stare at Duncan, about ready to tear off my clothes so we can do it like they do on Animal Planet, when he shakes his head. I'm confused, the question on my face. He takes out a Sharpie and writes something on his hand. The number 3, he mouths the words _'room number'. _I roll my eyes. As if I haven't already memorized his room number. I nod once and see him grin. Then I look back at Ridley and Alejandro playing tonsil-hockey. The only thing I think is: _How do they know each other?_

I use this distraction to escape. I risk a look towards Duncan, and notice he's already gone. '_Room 3 Room 3 Room3'_ repeats in my head like a mantra.

_**Trent**_

I'm chatting Courtney up, and I think, _hey, she's pretty cool_. I know, I'm shocked too. But, hey, when in Rome… The weird thing is, I think I can see myself having a relationship with her. Sure, Courtney may need to loosen up a lot and remove the stick from up her ass, but maybe I could help her do that.

"You know what, Courtney? I'd love to alliance with you. It'd be my honor." I say and I kiss her hand like they did in the olden days. She blushes in this really pretty way, and song lyrics are already forming in my head.

_This girl isn't what she appears_

_Loosen up and let go of your fears_

_We can stay up till the rising sun_

_All you needs is to have some fun_

Maybe this season wouldn't suck so much after all…

_**Bridgette**_

It's so much fun kissing Geoff…

_**Geoff**_

I wonder what it's like kissing the hot new girl. I'd ride her waves any day…

_**LeShawna**_

Oh Snap. The challenges haven't even started, and Al is already making out with his next victim? Oh my Damn. Or…Maybe he's the victim? Ooh. I smell ratings. I also smell Harold's BO.

"Somebody get this stinky child away from me!"

"Gosh." Harold said in his Napoleon Dynamite voice. Who knew they made movies outta dorks like him?

_**Harold**_

Gosh. I'm not stinky; I put deodorant on this morning! Jeez! But wait a burger-flipping second. What is that gorgeous creature kissing Ale-dork-dro (Heh. I'm so funny! I make myself lolz)? I think I've heard of them before… Oh yeah! It's a girl! Princess Leia was one! I'd be her Luke Skywalker… No wait, that's her brother. I'd be her Han Solo!

_**Sierra**_

… I want to give you huggles!

_**Cody**_

Can't breathe. Sierra is hugging me very very very tightly. Oh shittledix, this hurts in a major way. Why couldn't I have stayed home and played videogames! How in the name of Naruto can I finish the games if I can't _play_ them! Ugh! My lungs! Blacking out! I don't wanna die a virgin…

_**Noah**_

Great. Really great. I'm partnered with Lindsay, the brains of this operation. God, why must I go through this constant torture? These people are bumbling idiots, and the one attractive girl on this show is sucking face with too-hot (insert eye roll here) Al. Jeez, people. Be more predictable why don't you? God I hate this show.

_**Lindsay**_

Ooooh! Pretty butterfly!

_**Owen**_

I wonder what butterflies taste like…

_**Izzy**_

WoahGodDamn. Owensmellslikebacon. Yummy. GwengobyebyewithDuncan. CourtneyandTrentfriends? EScopeconfused. WeaklingCodyandSierrahugging. Huggingisgood. Fedsarebad. IRSafterEscope. !

! !

"Hahahahahahahaha!" LaughingIzzyisLaughing.

_**Alejandro**_

The kiss is…Well, I half-expect unicorns to rain down from the sky, because everything I felt with Heather was packed into this lip-lock, and then multiplied by 3. And as far as I can tell, there is no knee to my groin. No volcano. The million dollars can be put off for now. Because this feels wrong, but in a way so right that you forget your name, your purpose, your thoughts. It's like a designer drug, meant just for me. And I'll be damned if I let anything keep me from my next fix.

_Now wait a second,_ some sane part of my brain whispers, _why would the first thing you think of be a drug? Something that is unhealthy for you in every way? You thought of Heather as a medicine, something you can't live without, something that helps you. Why would you think of Ridley like a drug? _

I considered this, the sane portion growing in size, reasoning with me. Well, until Ridley tangled her hands in my hair and pulled me closer, wrapping one leg around me. That effectively shut the sane portion up.

Ridley was my dealer. I was on a high. I was lost in my trip, and the only thing I knew was that this one dose would never be enough. I needed more. More more more more more more _more_. No denying it, I was addicted. Who knew self-destruction tasted like cherries?

_**Heather**_

_Don't look, don't look, don't look. Oh God. You looked didn't you? Stupid, stupid, stupid! You don't want to see that! Why do you torture yourself? Remember you agreement? You. Aren't. Ready. Jesus, you'd think that you'd learn by now! UGH! Why do I even talk to you? You never listen!_

Okay, step off this crazy train. I was basically lecturing myself. Great. It really is a disgusting site. But it doesn't matter. I didn't swear off Alejandro for no reason. He's a distraction, and distractions are bad. He's a teammate, and. That's. It.

At least, I think that's it…

_**Ridley**_

"Oh, you have no idea how bad I can be." I smile. We kiss. It's simple. I get glares from everyone. My eyes are closed yet I feel them digging into my back. Let them stare. Do I look like I care? I've got bigger fish to fry.

It's ironic, really; no one seems to think I'm a bad surprise. They're all idiots. Maybe they should pay more attention, read between the lines. Skimming gets you nowhere. I intend to rain hellfire down from the skies. Watch out little campers, no matter how you sugar-coat it, the worst is yet to come.

I only pull back when I hear Chris's throat clear, and I wink at him and I mouth _meet me later_. He smiles back and I can tell I have him hook-line-and-sinker.

"Okay, Campers! That's enough face sucking! Back to your rooms! And I do mean your own rooms!" A pointed look at me, Alejandro, Bridgette, and Geoff. "Hey! Where are Duncan and Gwen!" A malicious glint comes to my eye and I just figured out another step in my plan.

Oh yes, I can be very bad indeed.

* * *

**A/N: OOOH! Ridley's got something up her sleeve! I decided there would be another reason why my Ridley is different from real Ridley, and that is a secret for now. **

***Ridley is based off Beautiful Creatures by Kami Garcia and Margaret Stohl* **

**Buh-Bye!**

**P.S. I totally imagine that Izzy's brain is like that. I just tried to make Harold as geeky as possible. At first I totally forgot about him and the ghetto-fab LeShawna, but luckily I remembered. **_**  
**_


	4. SugarCoated Lips & CandyCoated Lies

**Total Drama Surprise 4! Sugar-Coated Lips & Candy-Coated Lies**

**A/N: Dear God, can it really be the fourth chapter? ^ . ^ So happy! My first published fanfics! Shit gets real in this chapter. Real creepy, too. Don't sue my ass; I don't own Total Drama, or Ridley. Also, I considered changing the name of the series to match the candy-themed chapters. What do you think? **_**Can**_** I change the name? I'm new here so…**

**P.S. Can you say Chick Fight? Careful, the hatred here could poke your eye out.**

**Lots of cussing/making out in this one…  
**

**The Same Day**

_**Gwen**_

I find Duncan in his room, sitting on his bed, and he beckons me to him. I sit next to him, nervous. We haven't seen each other for a whole year, and I don't if we should jump right back in to this.

"Duncan?" I ask uncertainly, he smiles.

"Yes?" He raises his eyebrows, and I think _aw fuck it, might as well have some fun this season_. I lean forward and kiss him and all our walls break down, a flood of passion and lust crashing over us. We can't get close enough to each other. He lifts me so I'm on his lap and my hands tangle in his mohawk. His hands find the small of my back and it goes on like this for a while, until I push him down so I'm on top of him. We're so heated in our kissing that we don't even notice we're slipping off the sheets until we're on the floor. We're rolling around on the ground and I break for air and whisper the one thing that I didn't mean to come out.

"I love you."

_**Courtney**_

I'm lying on Trent's bedroom floor while he plays a song on his guitar. His voice is beautiful, and so are his lyrics. He starts into a song I've never heard before, but it mentions my name. I blush as he sings and I move to sit next to him. It's a pretty song and as soon as he strums the final chord, I lean in and kiss him lightly.

"I really like that song."

Trent leans in and kisses me lightly before pulling away.

"I really like the girl who inspired it."

I hug him and the next thing I know, I'm falling asleep, wrapped in Trent's arms. I never would've imagined this. But I don't care, because I've never felt so safe.

**Later , 9 PM-ish**

_**Heather**_

Heather is mad. Very mad. Heather is going to kill Ridley. Slowly and Painfully. Wait…Why is Heather thinking in the 3rd person?

"UGH!" I yell, balling up a T-shirt and throwing it at the wall. I jump on the bed and stomp on the floor and slam doors and basically throw a tantrum. "Stupid!" I throw a shoe at a knock-off Picasso picture on the wall. "Ridley!" I throw the other shoe. I start heaving the pillows in the direction of Alejandro's room. I pounded my fists on the bed.

I slowly realized _why_ I hated Ridley so much. I didn't want to think about it, but there's no denying it. I'm…jealous. Jealous because she has Alejandro. Because she has him after 1 day, and I didn't even get a kiss till the _finale_. Why her?

Before I know it, I'm walking to room 13. Chris never said it was hers, but really, who else could be in it? I knock on the door. No response. I listen for muffled sounds of making out, but hear none, so Alejandro and Ridley must not be in there.

I wander into the lobby, but no one's here, either. I hear a distinctly masculine groan coming from the girl's bathroom. I feel my eyes widen. I tiptoe to the restroom and open the door carefully so it doesn't creak. I'm shocked by what I see.

I see a girl with blonde hair and a black miniskirt sitting on the sink with her legs wrapped around a guy's waist, the girl's motorcycle boots lying on the floor. Neither is wearing a shirt, but the girl is wearing a hot pink bra that matches the streaks in her hair. Obviously Ridley. They're making out passionately, and at first I think the guy is Alejandro, but when I look closer I see that it's actually…

"_Chris!_" I scream, and they turn and look at me. Chris and Ridley are wearing similar horrified expressions. Chris disentangles himself from the slut and grabs her shirt. He tosses it to her, but she's in no hurry to put it on. Chris leaves his own shirt on the floor and sprints to the door. Ridley leisurely pulls on her boots and looks at me with heavily-lined, deadly emerald eyes.

"You saw _nothing_." Ridley says matter-o-factly. She's just chilling there on the sink, kicking her legs back and forth. Her eyes hardened and there was an implied _or else_

"Uh, I'm pretty sure that wasn't '_nothing'_. _That_ was way more than nothing. _That_ was tabloid gold." I say, my hands on my hips as if to say _or else what?_

"Yeah. Too bad this story isn't leaving this bathroom, much less getting out to the tabloids." Ridley grins maliciously, and since I'm the kind of girl who doesn't know when she should quit, I copy the grin and say the three words that pull the trigger on a loaded gun.

"I'm. Telling. Alejandro." I smile and slowly slink out of the bathroom. I break out into a sprint and she chases after me like a lioness hunting her prey.

"Like hell you are!" Ridley tackles me to the ground and we roll around, trying to take the dominant position.

"_Try me bitch!"_ I scream and roll so I'm on top. I spit in Ridley's eye and she kicks me off of her. We rip each other's clothing, trying to basically kill one another.

"_Get the fuck off me, cunt!" _Ridley yells, pulling my hair. We're punching and kicking and scratching and…

"_OW! DID YOU JUST _BITE_ ME, WHORE!_" I ask, and Ridley laughs. I punch her nose and blood start coming out of it. I feel blood in some of my wounds, too. Suddenly, a voice we both know interrupts us.

"Ridley! Heather! What the F is going on here?" Alejandro asks, looking pretty miffed.

"Ridley was-" I started, but Ridley covered my mouth with her hand.

"I caught Heather making out with Chris, and she said she'd kill me if anyone found out. I ran to find you but she attacked me and punched me in the nose!" Ridley said, scrambling up and hugging Alejandro, who was shooting daggers at me. My mouth dropped.

"Oh bullshit!" I exclaim "She's _lying_, Alejandro. It was the opposite situation! I said I was going to tell you. Yes I know it was childish, but I couldn't help it. But she flipped out and _tackled_ me. I fought back and that's why she got punched," I try to explain.

"Heather, you're still playing these petty games? With _Chris_? Really?" Alejandro looks at me like I'm disgusting and then leaves with Ridley.

"I _hate _Chris! Why would I kiss him?" I yell after him, but he doesn't turn around.

**_Alejandro_**

We walk back to my room and I stand outside the door and give Ridley a peck. I ask her to go to her room because I'm tired. Ridley kisses me anyway, opening my door and pushing me onto the bed. She crawls on top of me and starts unbuttoning my shirt, kissing me again. "Ridley…" I say, trying to get her off of me. Ridley gets my shirt off and starts to unbutton my pants. I grab her shoulders and hold her away. "Ridley! Really, I want to go to sleep. Another time, okay?" I say, because frankly, she's creeping me out.

"Oh…Okay?" Ridley looks confused, clearly not used to people rejecting her. She stalks out of my room and leans in the doorway. "But remember this: You promised." With that she leaves. What promise? Chills creep up my arms and I lock my door.

**2 AM-ish **

_**Heather**_

_I walk in to find Ridley sitting on my bed. She looks up at me, eyes blank in a way that reminds me of an insane asylum. She walks up to me, puts her hands on my shoulders, and kisses me lightly. Chills creep down my spine. Ridley moves her mouth to my ear and whispers; "I drugged you last night" then walks to my door. By the time she gets there, her body has dissolved. _

I wake up panting, sweat dripping from my forehead. For some reason, I suddenly make the connection between the eyes from my 'dream' last night to Ridley's odd luminous green eyes. "What in the world is going on with that chick?" I breathe, trying to calm down. For the first time since I've gotten here, I lock the door.

* * *

**A/N: oooh... Cliffhanger... What will Duncan say in response to Gwen? What sorts of shenanigans will Chris get up to? What creepy trickery will Ridley use? And when will Alejandro and Heather just shut up and kiss for real? _Did_ Ridley drug Heather? And furthermore, why on earth would Ridley make-out with Chris? Is Noah gay? Will Cody survivr another Sierra-hug-attack? Only I know the answers to these questions...(insert sing-song voice here) And I'm not telling! XP **

**-M**


	5. Saccharine

Total Drama Surprise! 5

Saccharine

**A/N: It's been a long time coming, and here it is. My laptop broke (I cried), and I'm on my old, virus-infected PC, trying to pick up where I left off with my story.**

**(Puts on happy face) Chapter 5! Here it is~~~!**

…

**2 AM-ish**

_**Ridley**_

Wow. I thought Alejandro was supposed to be _smart_. But really? He thought Heather was making out with _Chris_? Did he not remember what I'd said about my favor to Chris? Well, my plan will have to be rethought a little due to this. Of course this makes things difficult. I have to be on my very best behavior-and I _kindasortamaybe_ fucked that up by…kissing Alejandro last night.

To be fair, I thought he'd been playing a game with me.

Because, for serious? Who would reject _me_? Have you seen me lately? I'm hot!

I blow air out of my cheeks as I continue my walk; I can't sleep. I stop in front of Heather's door. I hear her muttering something. She's awake?

"What in the world is going on with that chick?" I hear from right outside the door. I freeze: is she coming outside? Clearly she means me. Is my plan transparent? Do they _know_? Oh god, I hope not…

I hear her mutter something else. "Did she really…did she really drug me?" I almost snort.

_Drug her?_

What did she think this _was_? God, I'm manipulative and a little evil but Jesus! Does she really think I'm _that scary_?

…maybe that's a good thing?

Regardless if it's good or bad, things just got a heck of a lot more interesting.

_I'm raising the stakes, Heather. Are you gonna raise or fold? _

**The Next Day, 9 AM-ish**

_**Noah**_

I hate it here. Aside from suspicions of my sexual orientation, I'm somewhat of a forgotten character. No romances, no alliances, no trickery, no enemies (well, Al, a little). Maybe if I _was _gay, I'd earn some ratings for this show.

And it's a little like everyone expects me to burst into song like that gay guy on that stupid show…Glee? Yeah, him. But why do they think _I'm _gay? Harold or Cody I could understand, but I just like reading and sarcasm. It pisses me off and I. Don't. Wanna. Do. This. Again.

It's as I'm walking down the hall that I bump into none other than Lindsay.

"Hi Noah!" She says, and I immediately cringe at the sound of her voice…It's bright and bubbly. In a way not unlike nails on a mother-freaking chalkboard. I'm not sure how it's just…_awful_.

"My name is _No-_ wait. You said my name right. _How?_" I say, bemused for the first time in my life.

"Uh huh! I've been _practicing_! For Tyquan!" Lindsay says, proud of herself.

"Lindsay, his name is _Tyler_." I close my eyes and rub my temples. She was such an _airhead_.

"Oh. Right." Sparkling laughter reaches my ears. "Well, see ya later, _Noah_. I'm getting some breakfast." I can hear the smile in her voice and the _clickity-clack _of her shoes as she leaves.

And I can't help it. I open my eyes and check her out as she walks away.

Pfft. Gay my _ass_.

_**Lindsay**_

Haha! That gay kid is _checking me out!_ I can feel it. I have like, ESPN for this kinda thing. I add an extra wiggle to my walk and shake my booty a little just cuz' I like it when people stare at me. I like the attention. Ooh! I saw a squirrel! Pretty! Ooh! It has whipped cream falling from its mouth! Don't bite me, pretty squirrel! _Owww! BAD SQUIRRELL! _

_**Gwen**_

He said it. I just can't believe it. I think back to last night;

"_I love you."_

_It's silent for a second but then…_

"_I love you too, Gwen." _

_And I just know he means it. He looks me in the eye as he says it, his face betraying emotions that he'd never admit to._

_He may be a criminal, but hell, and this will sound cliché, but he's _my _criminal._

Last night almost seems magical, it's just so surreal. His words make me feel teary, blurry, fidgety, hyper, and _at peace_ all at once.

All I know is that those stupid romance books that we made fun of are right: first love is sweet. It's like the snow before the sun, the cookie fresh from the oven, when it's still warm. Like hot cocoa when you melt a candy-cane in it. So many flavors dancing on your tongue, so many emotions running through your veins. And you feel safe. And…and…

…My heart soared every time I thought about it. I almost _squealed_. Like, with _delight_. Does anybody else see this craziness?

_**Courtney**_

In the grand spectrum of things, one breakup isn't so bad. Wounds need time to heal. By wanting to kill Gwen, I was taking those wounds and throwing salt into them. It didn't help; it burned and made me want to kill her even more for the pain.

Being with Trent so spontaneously made me realize these things.

Sometimes surprises aren't bad, sometimes predicting things takes away the fun. Lord knows _I_ never saw this coming.

Maybe being independent is just what people say when they mean that they're just _lonely_. Maybe sometimes they don't realize it. Maybe being with Duncan was just trying to break away from that loneliness, break away from the cage, and be _rebellious_.

I didn't know.

But with Trent, I don't have to _try_. It feels like I don't have to be someone I'm not to make him happy. It feels like being there, taking away his loneliness, is enough. It's what he does for me

Maybe I'm using him. The thought runs through me like liquid nitrogen; freezing me. Making me tense in Trent's arms. He shifts in his sleep, and his presence brings a new thought to mind.

Maybe _he's _using _me_.

The loneliness that I know he feels, too. Maybe a kindred spirit doesn't mean love. Maybe it means stability. Maybe it means friendship. **(OOC: Maybe it's Maybelline... Sorry I had to)**

But not love, never love. Because love is hot, spontaneous, like a rose, a fire. Or it's cool and spreads slowly, like frostbite through the body, snow falling in sheets on the ground, adding up to a blizzard.

But Trent? Trent isn't those things. Something tells me he knows it, too. But it's okay. Because Trent is the rain that puts out the fire, the medication that soothes the burns. He's the blanket that stands between you and hypothermia. Trent is safety, Trent is stability, Trent is comfort.

But Trent isn't love. He knows it. I know it.

Trent is a bandage; Trent is healing me, little by little, with his affection and his beautiful words that fly from his lips. And it's okay, because this is more than I could ever hope for.

I look at him; tears of something reminiscent to sorrowful joy rim my eyes. His name drops of my lips in a whisper.

Because it will end, and it won't hurt. We'll stay friends, and it won't be awkward. Because  
we understand.

We're healing each other, using each other, little by little. In this relationship, this fake relationship, we feel the comfort. We learn to trust, to love, to live, and laugh, and _be_ again.

Trent is like saccharine. He's artificial, but it tastes the same. And maybe it's not as healthy. But it's healing me, saving me from myself, and for now, that's good enough.

If this is true, then why am I crying? Knowing it will end…it hurts me. My tears are more rapid, flowing. A sob shakes my chest. Trent stirs, but does not wake up. Maybe I'm not ready. I dig my face into Trent's chest. I inhale him. I enjoy him for as long as I can. Because I don't know if I'm strong enough to break away. I'll make an excuse for his soaked shirt later. Because now, I need him. More than ever. And I'll fight for him, because I can't handle not having him as a crutch. So if this is making me worse, so be it. Because I can't stand on my own. And Trent will help me until it has to end.

I should've known: no one can heal me. I can't expect that from anyone.

I ventured from the cage. I tried to fly. I fell. My wings are broken. I'm irreparable.

And all Trent will ever be is saccharine.

**A/N: ooh. I spent sooo long w/o a computer that I had to rewrite this whole chapter with a very foggy memory. And awww poor Courtney :'(. I feel awful for her. AND IT'S MY FAULT! I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON!**

**But yeah. FINALLY!**

**Okay, that's enough squealing.**

**-M**


End file.
